In motor-driven chain saws, it is known to use handles produced from an aluminum alloy in various configurations. In one such embodiment, attachment flanges are provided at both ends of the actual handle and these flanges have receiving openings for attachment bolts. The tube of which the handle is made is not closed and is instead configured so as to be open.
Another embodiment of a tubular handle is likewise configured so as to be open; however, in this embodiment, a connecting part is provided as a handle between the two end portions, namely, the actual attachment portions thereof. This additional part is a part separate from the actual tubular handle and is secured with threaded bolts to the tube which is the holding handle.
Furthermore, so-called closed handles are also known for which the actual handle parts however lie essentially in one plane since the processing of the aluminum tube outside of this plane is unsuitable for mass production because of the high cost. A further disadvantage is that additional components such as bearing parts or air guide sheet metal pieces must be attached to the tubular handle with threaded fasteners or must be separately attached in some other manner.
Since the handles of motor-driven chain saws are subjected to intense vibrations, special measures must be taken in order to make the additional individual parts especially secure against vibration on the handle tube and to ensure against an unwanted loosening. Furthermore, the separate production of additional components and their attachment makes production complex and is expensive, especially, since the handles are a mass-produced article.